Bizzare Nights: A FNAF Fanfic
by Puddin12
Summary: Chrysanthemum aka Chrissie was the new girl in town. She'd just moved from Gilmer,Texas with her best friend Rayna Cooper in tow. "Wow! That actually sounds easier than being a waitress. I mean really what could happen? The animatronics start moving?"
1. Intro

Aurora,Colorado

Friday June 5,2000

Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria was always a roller coaster ride. It originally started as a small family diner called Fred Bears Family Diner back in '68. Back then there was only one animal character and that was Freddy. The family wanted it to be an amazing experience for both kids and adults. A place were you could enjoy some great food with a side of fun. The owner wanted the place to be a small town thing. That is until he mysteriously vanished and his son took over. A month before a child had been killed right outside of the restaurant. Long story short a business man from a big entertainment company came in and the place was sold to them despite the past legal issues. Soon after in '72 the place was reopened as Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. The place was twice the size of the original and had three new characters. All were new animatronics with the names of Bonnie,Chica,and Foxy. It was only three years later in '75 that five children were reported missing. Over the course of a few weeks there were reports of health hazards and blood along with mucus coming from the animatronics. A year later the children were pronounced dead and Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria shut down.

Thanks to the help of some good lawyers the company had a grand re-opening in '81. This time though they chunked the old animatronics and created new and improved ones they called the Toy Versions. The Toy Versions could analyze adults to make sure they didn't have a criminal record. If the adult did then a signal would be sent to the front desk. The Toy Versions were named Toy Freddy,Toy Bonnie,Toy Chica,then there was a Toy Foxie until she was turned into a take apart,rebuild attraction. Thus giving her the name Mangle. Not only that there was Balloon Boy and the Puppet. Everything's seemed to be going well except for a few rumors around town about the V.1 animatronics trying to kill night guards. Then the Bite Of '87 happened. During a birthday party a child's frontal lobe was bitten off. Tons of legal work had to be done. The place was shut down for a long while. By the time the case was closed the company decided not to invest too much more time or money into the place. They were moved to a smaller place around '92. The old animatronics had been brought back,the Toy Versions were trashed,and the place lost most of its wonder. With at home video game systems coming out sales went down.

As everyone knows time passes and people come and go. The company that bought it had new faces by '96 who said that the place wasn't a total loss considering there rival Chuck E. Cheese was still up and going. By the end of '97 they had a new place up and running. In fact the first two years went so smoothly they opened another one in San Diego and Little Rock. Sales boosted too due to the new arcade room,ticket system,arts and crafts area,and novelty items they added. Sales went so far off the charts that they changed many things for the employees too. With everything else being new they figured why not upgrade the animatronics again. They were the main attraction after all. It was settled that the animatronics would be upgraded but instead of scrapping the entire look of the animatronics they said,"Let's make them more human." Thus it was so. By the year 2000 the animatronics were upgraded to look more human than ever. This ended up boosting sales too as statistics said that more children were less scared of them now.

"Chrysanthemum Lynn..." said the manger who's badge said Mike Schmidt."Let's see your 20,have a Associates Degree in Sociology,and has worked two jobs before you came here."

Chrysanthemum aka Chrissie was the new girl in town. She'd just moved from Gilmer,Texas with her best friend Rayna Cooper in tow. Moving away from home made her feel like she was proving to her family and herself that she could make it on her own. After all she was the youngest out of three brothers. Chrissie figured that getting a steady job first would be the best thing to do.

"You are looking to be a security guard for the graveyard shift." Said Mike who's eyes didn't move off the paper."Huh...your also trained in karate as a black belt. That ought to keep them away."

'Did he mean criminals?' Chrissie wondered in fear.

"Well you seem to have your ducks in line so...you've got the job."

"Really?" Chrissie almost jumped from her seat,"OMG thank you. When do I start?"

"Monday that should give you plenty of time to move into the employee apartments." Mike handed her a gold key,"Your room number is 34 on Floor 3. It already comes with a bed and computer."

Excitement and happiness was sparking the fire of full joy. Chrissie could have went total girlhood excitement mode. All she could do was smile gleefully and shake Mikes firm hand saying,"Thank you,thank you,thank you!"

Within a matter of seconds Chrissie had jetted of the door and in the front of Rayna. She was having a excitement spasm in front of her. A grin that stretched from ear to ear was on her face.

"You got the job didn't you?" Rayna asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh my gosh,wait! What room number are you?"

"34."

"I got 36!"

"Yes! I told you we could last longer than out parents did with there friendships." Chrissie bragged.

Rayna sighed before saying,"Yes you did. I owe you fifteen bucks."

"No time right now. We need to get moving!"

"You're right packing shall happen today."

As they were leaving out of the restaurant Chrissie made a statement she'll never forget,"This is going to be the best job ever."


	2. Chapter 1

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Aurora,Colorado /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Saturday June 6,2000/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"6:15 PM/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Finally!" Chrissie and Rayna said./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They'd just finished moving the rest of Rayna's furniture into her room. The company had a three story apartment built right next to every location. The rooms already came with a bed and computer. The furniture that was moved in was back from home and even though Chrissie and Rayna were bffs they had totally different personalities. Chrissie was more bold and outgoing;ready to get into anything. Rayna was shy yet talkitive once you know her. Funny part was each one of their rooms seemed to reflect each other. Chrissie's room was classical with books and music;Rayna's room was modern and had spirit. span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"They sat up on Rayna's bed smiling back at each other./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""So,let me get this straight the graveyard shift is from twelve to six and all you have to do is watch the cameras."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Pretty much,ya."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Wow! That actually sounds easier than being a waitress. I mean really what could happen? The animatronics start moving?"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"They both laughed at the thought."Ya I bet they'll try killing us too." Chrissie joked./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Man this place sure has changed though. Remember when I'd send you pictures of this place when I'd visit my mom?"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Over course I do. You made me wish we had one back home."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""I just can't believe this place stayed in business with all the legal issues and..."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Rayna paused and lowered her head slightly. Whenever Rayna did that Chrissie immediately knew there was something behind it. Rayna was the kind of person that would keep to herself about almost anything./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""And what Rayna?"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Rayna whispered,/spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""...Murders..."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Chrissie tilted her head in confusion thinking,'Murder? Here?'/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Rayna responded to the tilt saying,"I heard that at the first restaurant there was a kid killed right outside. Then there were five missing kids who were said to have been killed by someone who lured them in a back room. Then-"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Rayna! Why didn't you tell me about this stiz before we applied?"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""I-I did but you insisted on it. This will be the perfect job,you said. But Chrissie the murders, I cried. Nothing could backfire with this,you said."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Ok,ok maybe I zoned out when Never Gonna Give You Up popped up on the radio."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Maybe Chrissie?" Annoyance was in her voice./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Ok I did but again it's not like something bad is gonna happen. I mean think about it what would we have to do with stuff like that?"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Rayna looked away saying,"Ya..."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Look you'll do you're job as a waitress and I'll do mine as a night-guard. Nothing will happen."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Aurora,Colorado/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Sunday June 8,2000/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"9:30 PM/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria murders." Chrissie typed into the search bar./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"A video was the first thing that popped up. It had a reporter speaking in front of one of the old pizzerias. The title said 'Freddy Fazbear Murder-Channel 9 News Denver'. With one click of the mouse the video loaded./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""A local kids activity center in Aurora has now been filed with murder charges after the disappearance of five children approximately a year ago. Jack Nickelson has the rest."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"The screen swapped over to the other news anchor."Thank you Vicky. A mere year ago this tragic story began. Back then I reported that it was said by other employees and the authorities that someone lured the children into a back room. One of the employees said and I quote "I figured something was up when someone came out in a golden costume. We don't even have a working,golden animatronic." The restaurant has now been given murder charges. This is not the first time. A/spanspan class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"t their first restaurant back in '70 a child was killed."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""Thank you Jack and we'll continue to keep you posted on that story."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"The video ended and Chrissie was speechless. Clicking the back space button Chrissie scrolled down and found a link that said "Fun-Fun Entertainment-The Fazbear Crimes". Clicking on the link the young woman found a blog dedicated to murder mysteries. The article was written in '88 and the blog still seemed to be up and running./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"'Trustworthy enough.' Thought Chrissie./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"It read,"Hello again fellow crime seekers. Today I will introduce you to place full of cold cases and unanswered questions. Some of you might know this place. It's a little pizzeria called Freddy Fazbears. Now this place was bound by murder from the start. In the year 1970,only two years after opening,a child was killed right outside of the restaurant. The most strange part was there were only a few witnesses. One of them said,"I remember the child just standing there. Then a car rode up and blocked my view. The only thing I saw was a man in purple. The next thing I know the kids dead and I'm calling 911." The place was shut down but reopened in '72 but closed down again due to not only health hazards but five more children were killed! The names of the children were never released but apparently they were lead into a back room. Rumor has it that the children's bodies were stuffed into the animatronics suits. This originates from the health hazards as it was said that blood and mucus were coming from the animatronics. Now you might be wondering if this ends soon well not really. After closing down they again reopened. Fun-Fun Entertainment obviously doesn't give up very easily. In '81 they had a grand re-opening and here it comes...but,just recently a child's front lobe was bitten off! Now the kid is said to currently been in the hospital with 3/4 a chance of living. The company hasn't said whether or not they will again shut down. What is Fun-Fun Entertainment hiding? When will the killings end? Is it by the same person every time? Will Freddy Fazbears ever end? If another murder comes up I will be here to report it."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Chrissie gulped with her eyes widened. Almost all night Chrissie looked at videos and articles on her new job location. There were so many reports,so many theories,yet little amounts of witnesses. By the end of the night she was scared for her life. /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Aurora,Colorado/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Monday June 9,2000/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"9:30 AM/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""OMG Rayna you were right." Chrissie had come rushing down to Rayna's room./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""What? What was I right about?" She asked groggily. Chrissie had woke her up from a good dream./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""The murders! People died here!"/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Rubbing her temples Rayna replied,"No need to yell. Look I only knew about the five kids because of some rumors and a few measly blogs." Yawning she continued saying,"You might have been dreaming it all up."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"When she thought about it Chrissie was tried the night before. Scratching her head the young woman said,"Ya maybe I was. Thanks for the reassurance Ray. I'm sure tonight will be just fine."/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);""That's the spirit." She laid her head back on the pillow about to drift back to sleep./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span class="Apple-style-span" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.294118);"Chrissie poked Rayna a few times. In annoyance Rayna popped an eye open with a 'what now' look."Your shift starts in thirty minutes."/span/div 


	3. Chapter 2

Aurora,Colorado

Monday June 9,2000

11:40 PM

Chrissie walked over to the main building. She'd already changed into her blue security guard outfit. Her converse made a tap on the sidewalk. The only other thing she had was a small tote that held her phone,lip chap,and a scrunchy. There was a side Chrissie that said,"This is your new job. Go enjoy it!" Then there was the other side from that morning screaming,"OMG you're the stupid person in the horror movies! Don't go in there!"

She stopped in front of the clear double doors. Looking in it was obvious that the fun,colorful, land of wonder became a horror house at night. Just the foyer looked scary. With a anxious sigh Chrissie opened the doors to her new job. Walking passed the entrance area Chrissie looked all around her. When she first got passed the entrance way it was just a hallway. To her right was a very neat sight. There was red velvet ropes guarding the area. In a huge glass casing were ten animatronic characters. The plaques said,"The Original Fazbear Gang" and "The Toys".

On the left wall was a bunch of posters and deals of the week. Four the poster jumped out at Chrissie. They were the ones that said each animatronics name and had their faces on it.

(Authors Note: If you want to skip the next few sections and imagine the Fazbear Gang like you believe they'd look like go right ahead because I was VERY descriptive...continue)

First on the wall was a poster that said,"Freddy Fazbear". The animatronic seemed rather formal looking. Though he was a animatronic he had dark brown hair that slicked back (like Loki's) with black tips. His nose was somewhat wide and his metal was a peanut butter brown. He wore a cinnamon brown tux,black bow tie, and matching shoes along with a mini top hat. Silliest part was he still had bear ears. His eye were strange,though they were plastic something felt off about them as Chrissie looked at them. She decided that she was just paranoid and more on to the next poster.

The next poster read,"Bonnie Bunny". This one seemed to look more like a strange pop star. His hair was a light lilac blunt bob cut. His metal was a teen spirit character wore a red bow tie and oddly enough some kind of lavender,sleeveless jacket Rayna called a Moto. Underneath was a short sleeve,white shirt. Matching lavender skinny jeans sat right above the multicolored high tops on his feet. Just like Freddy he had bunny ear.

"Captain Foxy" read the next poster as she inspected the character. His long,shock red hair was in a low ponytail and his outfit was of course pirate attire. He wore a long,black,collared trench coat laced gold. It was evident that he had capris on but his brown boots covered most of it. The finishing touches were a eye patch,fox ears,and Bazooka Joe red metal.

Finally the last poster read,"Chica Chicken." Her (shocker) downy chick yellow hair and saffron yellow metal looked perfect on her. She wore a sleeveless,golden path,sheath dress with matching knee high boots. She wore a small apron that had a big bow tied in the back. Her hair was what Rayna called a elevated bob cut with a few three sections of hair in particular sticking up in the center. In her hand was a plate with an odd looking pink cupcake with eyes.

Chrissie jumped when she heard someone say,"Ah yes the original animatronics."

Turning around she found it was only the janitor."Oh! I'm sorry you just scared me there for a moment."

"I'm sorry I tend to be quite as a church mouse."

"It's ok...so, I'm guessing these were the original animatronics?"

"Well," he started of saying,"the ones under Fazbear Gang are just replicas. The originals got too old to be displayed but The Toys are the real deal. None of them have endo skeletons though so you won't have to worry about them."

"Worry?"

"Oh,I've said too much already. You better get to your office before twelve."

"Um...sir where exactly is my office?"

"It's the very back room down this hall to the left. Now go on because like I said get to your office before twelve." Then he ran off down the opposite side of the hall to put up his supplies.

Chrissie made it to her office. The room was a decent size with one door,a window,a desk,and a bunch of little decorative posters. There was a computer on the desk along with a remote and a phone. Walking in and sitting down Chrissie saw the clock that read eleven fifty-nine. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey! Uh...this is Mike. The one that interviewed you? I just recorded a message for you so that you can get through the first night. Oh ya...Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria welcomes you as a employee. This place is a exciting world for children and adults alike. Fun-Fun Entertainment is not responsible for any accidental injury or death during your shift."

Chrissie's eyes widened thinking,'WHAT DEATH?'

"Now you might be thinking "What death?" Well you see the animatronics as my phone guy use to say,"tend to wonder at night." Of course the company thought that the wouldn't happen again thanks to the new systems and what not;but look where we are today."

Chrissie gulped as her stomach twisted into knots.

"Anyway it's pretty simple that remote on your desk controls the lock of the door and window plus your security camera. Oh it also closes up the vent. That red button turn the computer on so you can see through the cameras. The arrows move you through the cameras. The green button locks your door and the blue on locks your windows. When your camera is up you can go to that little menu area with your arrows and click 'close vent' to make a cut off."

Chrissie tested out everything as he spoke. She went through the 16 areas of the pizzeria. The animatronics were on there show stage.

"Now you do have a limited battery life but the good part is there's a back up generator so if you run out of power from the first generator you have three minutes of darkness till the generator starts up. Don't forget to check Pirates Cove! Foxy is there and if you don't check on him he will bust through the door. If you let them in your room...well we haven't really found of what they'd do to you,they use to stuff you in the suits;but don't worry you'll do just fine. By the way your contract states that you can't quit until six months of work is completed. It was in the fine print. Goodnight!"

Her heart sank to her stomach at the sound of that.'What have I gotten myself into?!'

~1 AM~

"Ok no ones moved,yet. Wait...why did the screen just black out?" Flicking through all the rooms Chrissie found that every camera was like that. Shortly after it stopped and Chrissie found something disturbing."Holy shiz! Bonnie is off the stage!"

~2 AM~

"Ok Chica is in PR1,Bonnie is still in the Prize Center,Freddy hasn't moved yet. Greatest threat right now is Chica since we are now on the same floor.

~3 AM~

"Bonnie is now in the one vent I have. He said menu and close vent. Freddy just got off the stage and where is Chica?"

Chrissie flicked through the rooms again but didn't find her."Oh crap"

Turning on the light outside the doors Chica was right outside the window.

"OH MY GOD!" Immediately she locked the window and door.

~4 AM~

"Forty percent...I. Am going. To die. Wait I forgot something. OH MY GOD FOXY!"

~5 AM~

"Twenty percent,my eyes are dying,and I am loosing power fast."

~Fifty-nine minutes later~

"Ten,nine,eight,seven,six,five,four,three..."

There was a knock on the door."Oh my god this is..."

~6 AM~

The morning bells rang and Chrissie could have fainted."I have to do this five nights a week for six months straight. Why didn't I let them kill me?"


	4. Chapter 3

Aurora,Colorado

Friday June 13,2000

4:40 AM

"This is an absolute nightmare!" It was officially night five for Chrissie who already felt like she was going insane.

As the week progressed it was evident that the animatronics were getting faster and what seemed to be smarter. For the second time that week Chrissie was using the back up generator. Unfortunately she was at forty percent with a less than two hours to go. Leaning back in her chair for a moment Chrissie thought to herself,'What did I see in this place? More so why do parents bring there children here?'

Time passed as she checked the halls and cameras. Sipping on a Red Bull and humming the the tune of Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' managed to ease her nerves. It began to feel as if she was in a purgatory. One where anything that happens could kill her. In fact Chrissie was scared just to get out of her seat knowing that they could hear her just as much as she heard there closing in footsteps but,is it worth it? All Chrissie ever wanted to do was stop being the little sister and show that she was grown up enough to handle things on her own. It didn't help when her parents tried to stop her from leaving to Aurora. Worst part about it was her contract said she couldn't quit until six months was up. A lot can happen in six months let alone one night at Freddy Fazbears.

The sound of the six o'clock bell rung signaling another nights victory. Chrissie turned off the computer and reopened the vent. She got up from her seat sticking her phone in her pocket and looking out the one window she had. No one was there which meant the animatronics had headed back to there stages. She lazily opened the door,shut,and locked it. Walking down the dark halls she could see the basic posters and colored tiles. She turned the corner into the foyer when she bummed into someone. Chrissie thought that it was a stray animatronic sonshe screamed out of instinct.

"Hey,hey it's just me! I just came to start opening." Said the blonde trying to calm her down.

"Sorry...it's just-"

"I know. The animatronics move."

"Really?"

"Ya I'm the engineer Vince." He held out his hand to her to shake.

"Nice to meet you Vince. I go by Chrissie." She said as she was shaking his oily hands.

He pulled his hand back saying,"Sorry about that. I was working on some spare parts in the back."

"In the back? I didn't see you on the cameras."

"That's because my room is like yours. I don't have security cameras except for outside my room."

"Wow,how long have you been here?"

"About a year now and man do I hear some crazy stuff. Have you heard about the five missing children?" He asked turning back to his breaker box.

"Unfortunately."

"Well some say that the children's souls are trapped inside the animatronics. As a engineer I should be debunking that but it's a little hard to when you can't find any other reason."

"Uh...don't creep me oh even more. I've got to sleep before my next shift and I don't need nightmares."

Vince chuckled before saying,"Well then I guess you better get back home before the thought sinks in."

"Oh ha,ha funny. It was nice meeting you Vince."

"Pleasure meeting you Chrissie."

Aurora,Colorado

Friday June 14,2000

1:20 PM

"You've got to be kidding me." Rayna said before taking a bite of her sandwich. The two were talking in the lunch room during Rayna's break."If the children were in the animatronics why would they stay there?"

"I don't know Rayna. Maybe they want revenge or something?"

"Well then what happen to the first kid and the fifth one from the missing five. There's only four animatronics."

"What about the golden one?"

Rayna made a face asking,"Golden? We don't have a golden animatronic. Where did you even hear that?"

"The article I saw that night and I know it wasn't a dream I checked my search history." Sighing she continued,"Look all I'm saying is some of the stuff adds up and the rest doesn't. So where does that leave me?"

"Myths and legends." A male voice was heard from the door. The girls turned around to find a olive skinned brunette tab ring in the door frame.

"Oh,hey Andy. Chrissie this is Andy,Andy this is Chrissie. Andy she's the night guard and Chrissie he's a waiter like me."

"Nice meeting you Chrissie. I guess as a night guard you'd have questions about this place." He chuckled before continuing,"Seems more cheerful during that day huh?"

"You've got that right. Everything happy and cute turns into darkness and demons."

Before taking a sip of soda Rayna said,"The way you put it Chrissie you make it sound like you're risking your life."

"Oh but, Rayna she is." Said Andy on-the-contrary-ly."Didn't you guys hear about the night guard murders?"

Chrissie eyes widened and Rayna choked a little before responding,"No! What happened?!"

"At every pizzeria that's been built it's said that the animatronics will stuff the night guards into a spare suit. There not cute and cuddly like they are on the outside. The inside is completely made of metal and with enough pressure your body will be crushed by them but, then again it could just be made up."

"Would you stop Andy? You're going to fill her head with nonsense. What did you come back here for anyways?" Rayna asked.

"I came to tell you that you're needed at the arts and crafts station."

Sighing Rayna said,"I got to run Chrissie. Hope you enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yeah,you too."


End file.
